Futures Exchanges, referred to herein also as an “Exchange”, such as the Chicago Mercantile Exchange Inc. (CME), provide a marketplace where futures and options on futures are traded. Futures is a term used to designate all contracts covering the purchase and sale of financial instruments or physical commodities for future delivery on a commodity futures exchange. A futures contract is a legally binding agreement to buy or sell a commodity at a specified price at a predetermined future time. Each futures contract is standardized and specifies commodity, quality, quantity, delivery date and settlement. An option is the right, but not the obligation, to sell or buy the underlying instrument (in this case, a futures contract) at a specified price within a specified time.
The foreign exchange market is the largest and most liquid financial market in the world, representing more than $1.2 trillion worth of transactions each day. Also known as forex or FX, currency trading typically involves the simultaneous purchase of one currency while selling another currency. Currencies are typically traded in pairs, such as U.S. dollar/Japanese yen (USD/JPY) or Euro/U.S. dollar (EUR/USD), or via currency indexes, such as the CME$INDEX(TM).
In order to capitalize on the foreign exchange market, CME also offers FX futures products, i.e. futures contracts where the underlying financial instrument is a foreign currency transaction, in addition to futures products based on other commodities and financial instruments. However, FX futures are not the only mechanisms by which foreign currencies may be traded. For example, the FX interbank market is a global network of the world's banks with no centralized location for trading. Much of the business is conducted over the-phone or electronically bank-to-bank. The FX market is a 24-hour-per-day market during the FX business week. The day starts in Asia, extends over to Europe and then into the U.S. daytime trading hours. Currencies are traded around the world, around the clock, from Monday morning (Sunday afternoon Chicago/New York time) in New Zealand/Asia to the close of the business week on Friday afternoon in Chicago/New York.
Over the Counter (“OTC”) is the term often used to refer to currency trading instruments which are not classified as a “futures” instrument as defined above and not traded on a futures exchange such as CME, i.e. that which is not a futures contract is an OTC contract. Such OTC contracts include “forward” contracts, i.e. private agreements between buyers and sellers, i.e. bilateral contracts, for the future delivery of a commodity at an agreed price. While futures contracts are regulated by the Commodity Futures Trading Commission (“CFTC”), forward or OTC contracts are not so regulated, making them more flexible and an attractive device to certain investors and certain markets.
Speculators are active in the FX markets, as they are attracted to the opportunities that volatile and changing market conditions create. A multitude of economic forces impact the world's currencies. Some of the forces at work include interest rate differentials, domestic money supply growth, comparative rates of inflation, central bank intervention and political stability. In times of global uncertainty, some currencies may benefit from perceived “flight-to-safety” status. Or, if one country's economic outlook is perceived as strong by market forces, its currency may be firmer than another country's currency, where economic or political conditions are viewed with caution.
FX traders include governments, corporations and fund managers doing business with foreign countries, that need to exchange one currency for another, and speculators who seek to profit from price movements in the markets.
The highly liquid and volatile currency markets offer opportunities for speculators every day. Most speculators tend to focus on the so-called “majors,” which are the most actively traded currencies and include the U.S. dollar, the euro, the Japanese yen, the British pound, the Swiss franc, the Australian dollar and the Canadian dollar.
While the OTC FX market offers advantages such as less regulation and more product flexibility, CME's futures exchange offers its own benefits, such as centralized and anonymous matching and clearing, as well as efficiency optimization and risk management/credit screening mechanisms not available in the present OTC markets. It would therefore be advantageous to be able to trade OTC FX products via the same mechanisms used to trade futures contracts in order to secure these same benefits and protections.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to allow OTC FX products to be traded in a centralized matching and clearing environment such as the environment utilized by CME's futures exchange.